Don't Underestimate Me
by LiZzIeS BaBy BoO BoO
Summary: Edward, Emmett and Jasper Cullen are all part of the Elite Squad in the Secret Services. When their fourth member and dad retires they need a new squad member. They all expect a guy. What happens when it's Isabella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, as those of you who have read the author's note after chapter 8 will know that I am editing this story and changing it to a purely Twilight based Fic.**

**Okay so here's chapter one edited, enjoy! **

**SM owns**

Chap 1.

EdPov

Well today is the day. The day that we receive our new squad member. After 25 years working for the secret services, Colonel Carlisle Cullen had retired to spend the rest of his days with his wife Esme.

Col Cullen was one of the best men the services had ever had. He also happened to be my dad. He had been on many missions and completed them all and after 25 years decided to spend the rest of his life with Mom. So this left only three members of the elite squad. We needed four members to be able to carry out our missions. So today joining myself, Edward Cullen, and my two goof ball brothers, Emmett and Jasper Cullen, would be someone new. We had yet to find out any information on him yet so we were all clue less.

"Yo dude, come on! The new guys gonna be here soon and we need to get going to go and meet him!" Emmett called across the room at me where he was stood waiting to go with Jazz.

"Okay I'm just coming bro" I replied. I threw on my top and jogged over to where they were.

"Bout time too man. You've been fucking staring at yourself for ages in that mirror. Your such a sissy" Emmett said as soon as I reached them.

"I was not looking in the mirror. I was just thinking too myself" I replied slightly pissed. They said this every morning. Just because I was quite an attractive guy they thought I was vain and so for stared at myself in the mirror every morning. Yeah right.

"Whatever you say, but he was still looking in the mirror wasn't he Jazz?" I looked at Jazz and I'm pretty sure the look on my face said_ I dare you to say it_.

"I hate to say it bro but from our point of view it did" Jasper smirked.

"Fuck you both. Anyway let's go. He'll be here in five minutes" I said as I pushed them out the door. They tell me to hurry up then they just sit there fucking chatting. Dicks.

We walked casually over to where Captain Black and our father were standing.

"Guys glad you could make it. What took you so long? Eddie boy spend half an hour staring in the mirror again?" Captain Black chuckled. I knew he was only messing but it still pissed me off. Emmett and Jasper were full out laughing.

"Of course he was sir. He does it every day!" Jazz laughed and Emmett nodded in agreement to his statement. Whatever, they would pay for it later.

"Okay then enough laughing at my expense. When is he getting here?" I turned and looked at the Captain and my pops for answers.

"That should be them in that car right now." dad said. Just then a big black Ford four by four came through the gates. We all stood up straighter in our positions, anxious to meet the new guy.

Dad stepped forward.

"Okay guys I want you to meet your new team member." then the new guy stepped out of the car. Wait a minute...

"Okay guys this Is Lieutenant Isabella Swan. She will be your new team member"

_**NO FUCKING WAY! IT'S A CHICK!**_

**Okay! So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please! It inspires me to write more and faster! **

**Char**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two coming at ya! **

**SM owns**

Don't underestimate me

Chap 2

Bpov

Today was the day, the day I had been looking forward to since I had been chosen. Today was the day that I, 21 year old Isabella Marie Swan, would be the first ever female to be in the elite team in the SS. To say I was excited was an understatement. I would be replacing the legendary Colonel Carlisle Cullen after he decided to retire after 25 years working in the Secret Services. I was honoured to be the one chosen to be his replacement.

I knew who the three other guys in the team were. There was Emmett, Jasper and Edward Cullen. I already knew one of the Cullen brothers, Emmett. He had been my first love and I actually lost my V-Card to him. We went through training together and we became so close. But while we were in our relationship neither of us really felt the magical spark that everyone gabbles on about. So we ended it after about 6 months of being together. We were still great friends though. Emmett being 5 years older than me kind of became more of a big brother to me. I was so glad to be seeing my brother bear again. It had been years since I had seen him.

I knew very little of his two brothers though. I knew that Jasper was his twin and Edward was two years younger than them. I had never actually seen them before but if they had the looks, like Emmett, then I was in for a treat.

I was too lost in my daydream imagining what they might look like that the bang on my door scared me half to death.

"Isabella Swan! Get your kick ass butt out of bed and downstairs for breakfast in 2 minutes! We have less than two hours before our transport arrives to take us to base camp. So get a shift on woman!" My flat mate and best friend Alice Brandon screamed through my door at me. Ugh! She could be a pain at times.

"Okay Pix, there was no need to try and bang my door down along with screaming the fucking house down, was there? I'll be down in two minutes okay! Don't fucking pester me anymore! Is Barbie up yet?"I yelled back through my door at her. I love Ali but god dammit she can be one annoying pixie. I call her my little pixie because with her small frame, short spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes she resembled a pixie a lot.

"Yes Rose is up. You're the only one who's not even out of bed yet! Now come on!" _Argh!_

"Alright Al I'm up I'm up. Jeez, leave me alone!" She was seriously pissing me off now. I kicked off my duvet and rolled out of bed. I grabbed my silk gown and went downstairs to meet Alice and Rose for breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head!" Rose chimed sounding all too happy then she normally does.

"Morning Barbie." I called Rosalie Barbie because she really did remind me of one. She was absolutely stunning, long blonde waves that flowed to around the middle of her back, curves in all the right places, legs that went on for miles and, and like Ali, Rose had blue eyes. Hers however were a light shade of blue. I looked so plain in comparison to my girlfriends. I had long brown hair that flowed in waves to my waist, dull brown eyes, pale skin which was scarred from various missions I had been on. But the bright side, I have a great figure and I was really toned.

"So are ya ready for this Bells?" Ali asked me.

"Hell yeah! I'm ready as I'll ever be. These boys won't wanna mess with Hells Bells." I smiled at my nick name from the girls. My excitement was really starting to kick into over drive now.

"That's our Bella!" Rose cheered. "I've put some pop tarts in the toaster for you. They should be done soon" No sooner the words left her mouth I heard the pop of the toaster. I went over and got them out shovelling them down my throat, not really caring that they were burning my mouth.

I rushed upstairs and gave my teeth a quick brush and then had a long hot shower. I doubted I would get many of them anymore. _Sigh_. I climbed out of the shower a half hour later, I towel dried my body and hair quickly before leaving my bathroom.

I then decided what to wear. Most of my stuff was packed to take with me except a few things. I decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a simple red spaghetti strap top. I finished my outfit off with my red converse. I then added a touch of makeup, mascara, a layer of foundation and a light lip gloss to finish it all off. I ran my fingers through my hair and decided to let it dry naturally and go curly like it did.

I packed the few remaining things in my suitcase and took it downstairs. Ali and Rose's bags were already down there. Yeah they were coming with me. They were both doctors so they were going to work at the SS's hospital on site. I was glad they were coming and that we were all staying together. We had been best friends since freshman year at high school. We had never been apart from each other for more than a week. None of us would have been able to cope without each other.

We would be getting picked up in about five minutes. We all went around the house and turned all the sockets off. Just as we had finished we see a black Ford four by four pull up outside our house. Alice and I went to go load our bags in the back while Rose locked the house up. A very kind gentleman came and helped me and Alice with our bags. Another went and grabbed Rosalie's bags and I could see he was totally checking her out. Pretty much every guy did. Once Rosalie's bags were in we set off.

The five hour drive to base was long, boring and uneventful. Rose and Alice just talked about some stupid fashion magazines they had brought with them. I just sat and listened to my iPod the whole time. I must have drifted off to sleep after a while because when I woke up we were just going through some heavily armed iron gates. Holy shit, we were here! Once we were through the gates we continued on along a long narrow and winding road.

Once we reached the end I could see 5 men stood waiting for us. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. This is it, were here, at the SS! This has been my dream for so long and I'm about to fulfil it! OMFG!

"Wow Bells this is it. How are you feeling?" Rose asked quietly. There weren't even words to describe how I was fucking feeling!

"Uhhh..." I started but was cut off by the sound of my name being said and the car door swung open. Holy shit! I took a deep breath to calm myself, put a smile on my face and stepped out of the car when I heard Col Cullen say my name.

"Go get em girl!" I heard Ali whisper behind me.

As I stepped out of the car I was met with three very shocked pairs of eyes and two very smug. I was interested in who was smug and went looking for Emmett knowing he would be one of them, but I was soon lost in the beautiful green orbs that were staring right back at me...

**Yay or nay? Okay so give me some love and review and let me know what you think!**

**Char **

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ready for you guys! I'm glad to see that a lot of people have been adding it to there alerts and favourite's! Thank you so much :) on with updated chapter 3 **

**SM owns**

Don't underestimate me

Chap 3

As lieutenant Swan stepped out of the car I took an involuntary step back. She was fucking hot! She had chocolate brown eyes which I swear were never ending and I could see into her soul; long, mahogany locks flowed to the middle of her back, and she had the most perfect plump pink lips. My eyes continued to roam her body, down her creamy neck, her perfect breasts, her curvy hips and down her legs that seemed to go on forever. I could feel my boxers growing tighter as my cock strained at the material of them. My eyes went back up to her face and my gaze met hers. My eyes bored into hers for what seemed like an eternity until we were fucking interrupted.

"Bella?" Emmett asked. Huh?

"Hey Emmett" Isabella replied back. How the fuck does she know his name?

"Belly-Boo!" Emmett boomed and charged at her.

"Em-Bear!" she yelled and started running to meet him half way. Emmett picked her up and spun her around in a tight embrace.

"It's great to see you again squirt! It's been so long! I've really missed you. Why didn't you call me and let me know you're our new squad member?" Emmett asked, chastising her like a four year old. How the hell did they even know each other? I looked over at Jasper and was met with his confused eyes.

"What the fuck?" He whispered to me.

"Not a clue" I whispered back. My eyes returned to the scene in front of me.

"I've missed you too Em. How could I text you when you changed your number and never told me what it was you dip shit!"Isabella said back. Okay I was now officially so fucking confused and it was really pissing me off. I decided to speak up and clear a few things up.

"Okay, back up a sec. I'm lost and so is Jazz. What the fuck is going on here? How the fuck do you two know each other?" I burst out. I looked between the two and my eyes settled on Emmet looking for answers.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" my mother's voice startled me. Oh shit! I'm screwed. "How many times am I going to have to remind you and your brothers? Where are your manners in front of a lady?"She scolded. I sighed.

"Sorry mom. But I don't have a clue what is going on and its pi- I mean frustrating me." Phew! Slip of the tongue there! Nice save Cullen! I turned to her, giving her the Cullen pout. Esme looked back at me, her emerald eyes mirroring my own. I see her anger melt. I had always had a soft spot in her heart being her youngest son.

"It's okay dear. Just watch your mouth and manners please." She said and then turned to Isabella. "Isabella I am so sorry for my son's foul mouth. They all have them, so be warned." She looked at Isabella and gives her a huge smile.

"That's fine Mrs Cullen, no need to apologise. I must hold my hands up and say that I don't exactly have the cleanest of mouth's myself." She smiled back sheepishly at my mom. "Oh and please call me Bella." She added on.

"Okay Bella dear and you must call me Esme. I don't like all of this Mrs Cullen stuff, it makes me feel old." Bella laughed heartily and was then pulled into my mother's embrace. "Of course Esme" she said.

I looked back to Emmett, folded my arms across my chest and started at him. He saw me staring and sighed.

"Okay so I'm guessing your all a bit confused right?" he said just to piss us off.

"No fucking duh!" both Jazz and I shouted at the same time. Mom's hand connected with the back of my head and Jasper's at the same time. I winced and so did Jazz.

"Sorry mom" we both muttered.

"Anyway" Emmett continued, trying not to laugh at us but was failing miserably. "Bellsie and I here went to the academy together. We dated for a while but we weren't really feeling any chemistry so we broke it up. We stayed best friends though and now she's like my little sister." Emmett finished his little speech with a huge smile. Bella returned it with a smile equally as big which took my breath away. God she was so fucking gorgeous! There was no way I wasn't getting a piece of that!

"Awwwwww! Aint that cute!" Jasper squealed like a girl. He was such a fucking pussy.

"Isn't it just!" another voice chirped. I turned and see two other women getting out of the car. One of them was short and petite with black spiky hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked remarkably like a little pixie. She was very energetic and was bouncing on the spot. The other was a tall stunning blonde, with long blonde waves, light blue eyes and long legs. I took a peek over towards my brothers to see that their jaws had pretty much hit the floor.

"Oh yeah. These are my two best friends, Mary-Alice Brandon-" Bella was cut off by the pixie.

"Please call me Alice!" she smiled hugely.

"And this hot bitch here is Rosalie Hale" Bella continued and gestured towards the blonde. "Oh and uh, I'm Lieutenant Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." She finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies." Emmett said with his most charming smile. Oh good grief.

"Likewise." Alice and Rosalie said.

"Okay guys." Captain Black said. "So you've all met Bella, Alice and Rosalie, would you maybe like to introduce yourselves once you start thinking with your brains and not your dicks." Black smirked. Oh that cocky old fucker...

"Hi ladies! I'm Emmett Cullen! The most handsome, strongest and sexiest Cullen here! You can call me whatever you wish. Handsome, sexy, god, whatever you want." He said grinning like an idiot. Bella snorted and Alice and Rosalie laughed at him. Emmet didn't seem fazed by this and his grin got even bigger.

"Yeah okay then numnuts." Rosalie smirked and mock saluted him. Everyone burst out laughing. Emmett's grin never fell though. I think I could hear his dick twitch in response to her comment.

"Hello there. My name is Jasper Cullen. Pleasure to meet you beautiful ladies'." Jasper said in his cool laid back voice. He was always such the gentleman, not! Fucker! The girls all giggled again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Jasper." Bella said. I noticed that Alice's eyes were locked with Jasper's. Awwwwww aint it sweet. Yuck! Em and Jazz were staring at me and I realised it was my turn to introduce myself.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you all." I said with my irresistible crooked grin in place. Bella's eyes met mine and she smirked.

"Pleasure to meet you Eddie boy." Jasper, Emmett, Black and my dad burst out laughing. My mom and the rest of the girls were giggling too at Bella's comment.

"Um no it's Edward thank you." I said which just made everyone laugh even harder. I despised of the name "Eddie" and was going to make that understood now.

"Sorry Edward. Emmett told me to say it and I wanted to see your reaction. It's nice to meet you anyway." She smiled warmly.

"You too gorgeous." I smirked and winked at her. She smiled and a beautiful blush spread across her cheeks. My dick was seriously straining against my pants now and I was pretty sure I was pitching a pretty obvious tent. As she smiled, she turned and walked back to Alice and Rose. Being a guy I watched her ass all the way.

"Okay ladies, I'll show you to your dorm now if you want." Black said.

"Thank you. That would be great sir." Bella replied. "But I'd like to talk to Carlisle first if that would be okay?" she said politely.

"That's fine. I'll take Rosalie and Alice on down and I'll get my son to show you the way when you're finished. And please, call me Billy." Black said with a smile.

"Of course. Thanks." Bella replied and walked off with my dad and mom to have a conversation. Black started to walk off with Alice and Rosalie and told them that we would bring their stuff down for them.

Me, Em and Jazz went over to the boot of the car together to get their things.

"Holy shit! Man those are some mighty fine chicks!" Emmett boomed and bumped fists with me and Jazz.

"Your right there bro! Alice is all mine though. It's like we have some weird kinda connection going on! And she is fucking hot!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Don't worry man. I've got my eyes on Rosalie. She just screams sex on legs!" Emmett bellowed. "Which leaves Eddie Bella!" He laughed.

"That's fine by me! She is fuck hot!" I said.

"Yeah she is." He said.

"I still can't believe we have a chick as our new team member! She'll probably hold us back." Jasper said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Dude she won't hold us back. Trust me." Emmett said with a serious face on.

"Yeah right. We'll see." I replied. I had to agree with Jasper on this one. Not that I don't like her it's just I don't think she'll be able to keep up and deal with the pressure and shit.

"Seriously guys. I wouldn't undermine her, or piss her off. She is a little spitfire underneath all that beauty. I should know." Emmett said again. He seemed pretty serious but I didn't believe that she could be lethal. I mean come on she's a girl for fuck sake!

"As Edward said, we shall see." Jasper said. I'm pretty sure he was on my side o this one.

"You'll wish you listened to me." Emmett said under his breath. Whatever. Emmett was never right. I give her six months max till she decides to resign. But before she does resign, I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure that I do get a piece of that fine specimen of women.

We reached the boot of the car and opened it.

"What the fuck!" Jasper said.

"Why do girls always have so much shit with them!" Emmett yelled. He was obviously pissed off. I peeked in to see the boot had 12 massive cases of the girls shit in it. Okay I get what they're going crazy about now.

"Fuck sake!" I moaned. We had to carry all that back to their dorm which was a 5 minute walk.

"Ah well, better get fucking started then." Jasper sighed. He was right. We each grabbed two cases which weighed a ton each and began transporting all their shit.

Fuck my life!

**Well, what did ya think? Please feel free to let me know and I promise I'll reply to every review :)**

**Char**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, enjoy the edited version of chapter 4! **

**SM owns**

Chap 4

EdPov

Holy shit! Man these case's weighed more than a ton! I swear my shoulders were gonna come out of their sockets, and that's saying something! I mean, I'm a strong guy and hard as nails but these were seriously heavy!

"Jesus-fucking-Christ! My arms are gonna fall off!" Jasper said. Well that makes me feel a lot better knowing I'm not the only one struggling.

"Me too man! I don't think I'm gonna be able to make the second load!" I panted; I could feel the beads of sweat trickling down my forehead making some of my bronze main stick to my face.

"Yep, same over here. My poor biceps are on fire!" Emmett chimed in. I took a look at my brothers to see Jazz grimacing with determination to keep going and Emmett breathing heavily and his arms were shaking slightly.

"Well, well, well! What's up dudes? Black got you shifting the new arrivals luggage for them?" I sighed. I looked over to my left to see none other than Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley , with Riley Biers and that nut job James Hunter following them. Oh the joys. They were all members of the army also. Tyler was a highly respected Colonel and was second in command, Mike was in command of the hospital on site, Riley was cool actually, he used to work in the Elite squad with the others and my dad but he got injured in action so badly that he would never be able to go out on missions again and lastly James, well he was just a fucking psycho! He should be locked in a mental institute and they should throw away the key. He is in charge of the choppers and is the second best pilot in the world, to my brother Jasper. Anyway they all dropped down from the elite squad when me and my brothers came along because, basically we were better than them and they needed some fresh blood in the team.

"Yeah he sure has." Emmett answered, and carried on walking. Me and Jasper followed him.

"Hey dudes do you want a hand?" Riley asked.

"Naw were cool. Thanks anyway though bro." Jasper said this time.

"Okay then." He replied.

We continued our hike to the girl's dorm. Two minutes later we were stood outside their door wondering whether to knock or not.

"Dude shall we knock first or just go straight in?" Emmett asked.

"I think we should knock first. I mean what if they're getting changed or something? And isn't it a bit rude to just walk in there any-" I was cut off by the pixie's voice.

"Guys just come in. Don't worry were not naked, well at least not fully." Alice yelled. How did she even know we were here? We hadn't been talking that loud when we were stood outside had we?

I pushed the door open and struggled in with my cases. I noticed both Alice and Rosalie were sat on beds just flicking through a magazine.

"Oh hey boys! Thank you so much! But where's the other 6?" Rosalie asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well sorry but all of your fucking shit in here weighs a ton so I don't think we'd be able to carry four fucking cases each over in one go!" I exclaimed.

"Edward shut up. Where do you want your cases ladies?" Jasper asked very politely. That motherfucker.

"Hmmm..." Alice put her finger to her chin as if she were thinking. "I think over there would be the best place." She said gesturing to the far corner of the room. We started to walk over to the corner.

"Actually Alice don't you think they should go over there?" Rosalie said pointing to the other corner of the room. You must be fucking joking me!

"Actually yeah I think they would." Alice said. With a groan we all made our way over to the other corner of the room.

"You know what? I think they were better off where they were." Alice said.

"Yeah change of plan guys! Back to where they were please!" Rosalie chirped with a sly grin on her face.

We started marching over to the other side of the room again. I swear if they make us go somewhere different again I was gonna-

"Wait! I think they should go-" Rosalie was quickly cut off by Emmett.

"Look, stop playing fucking games girls! These weigh a ton. If you want them somewhere else you can fucking move them yourself!" He yelled and with that he dropped his cases on the floor right where he was stood. However, being Emmett, one of the suitcases fell on his foot.

"SHIT!" Emmett cried out in pain. He started hopping up and down like a huge fucking idiot. Me and jasper dropped our cases, carefully avoiding our own feet and burst out laughing. Not long after I heard Alice's tinkling laugh join in and Rosalie's bell like laugh too.

"IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY! IT FUCKING KILLS!" Emmett yelled at the top of his voice, which just made everyone laugh harder until we had tears streaming down our cheeks.

"I'll give you something to laugh about." Emmett said darkly and charged at me and Jasper who were rolling around on the floor. We see him coming and legged it out the girl's door with Emmett hot on our heels.

"We'll see who's laughing once I get my hands on you two!" Emmett snarled. I noticed that the girls we running after us laughing. Me and Jasper ran as fast as we could to get away from Emmett. We started running back to the car. As soon as mom, dad and Bella were in site we headed straight for them.

"EDWARD, JASPER YOU FUCKING PRICKS! DON'T THINK THAT RUNNING TO MOM AND DAD WILL STOP ME!" He boomed. Mom, dad and Bella turned round and their eyes widened in shock at the sight of Emmett charging after me and Jasper like a bear.

"Boy's what is going on!" Our father yelled at us.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU TURD MONKEY'S!" Emmett screamed. I loved how he changed his language in the immediate presence of my Mom.

"BOYS!" My mother screeched, but we just ignored her and kept on running. Somehow Jasper managed to trip over his own feet and came tumbling down to the ground taking me with him.

"SHIT!" We yelled in unison. Next thing we knew Emmett hurled his body through the air landing on top of us so hard the breath left my body with a massive _oof! _

"Fuck...Can't breathe Emmett...Get the fuck off me!" I wheezed out. When Emmett didn't move, I looked over at Jasper and he nodded. With all our strength we pushed up and managed to shove Emmett off of us and he went flying back.

"Nice one bro!" Me and Jazz did a fist bump but then Jasper looked worried.

"Uh Edward I think we should run. Emmett is coming at us again and he looks furious." Jasper whispered in a very panicky voice. I turned around to see he was right. Oh shit.

"RUN!" I yelled at my brother and we both took off again at full speed trying to get away. Although we both knew that just wasn't gonna happen.

BPov

I went over to talk to Carlisle and I see Emmett, Jasper and Edward go to grab our cases from the boot of the car. Boy they were in for a surprise with how much luggage we had brought and I laughed evilly to myself. Well the introductions went well. It was great seeing Emmett again just as I had thought, but I couldn't seem to take my eyes off the gorgeous guy standing in front of me who I found out was Edward. Mmmm he was mighty fine. He had bronze hair which was in tangled disarray, pale skin and entrancing emerald green eyes. And that was just for starters. I could see his muscles through the thin material of his fitted t-shirt and my god were they hot! I think I fucking drooled all over myself staring at this incredibly sexy man. He was some fine eye candy. He looked nothing like Emmett though which I had originally thought he might do. The resemblance between Emmett and Jasper was more visible though. They were all tall and muscled, Emmett being the tallest and brawniest and Edward being the most slender but still had great muscles and Jasper was nearly as tall as Emmett and a bit more muscled then Edward. Emmett had dark brown hair while Jasper was honey blonde and Edward had a bronze kind of colour. Emmett and Jasper both had blue eyes and Edward had green, but they all had the same perfectly straight nose which would seem like they inherited form their father.

I ogled Edward's cute ass the whole way that I made my way over to where Colonel Cullen was stood with his wife Esme.

"Bella, what did you wish to speak to me about?" Col Cullen asked politely.

"Hello Colonel Cullen. Well I guess I really just wanted to say thank you for giving me this opportunity to do this. It has been my dream ever since I was a little girl and I am very grateful to you for allowing me to fulfil my biggest dream." I said earnestly. Col Cullen looked at me with a twinkle in his eye and I think Esme started to tear up. I heard the boys yelling some profanities over by the car. Guess they found the luggage then!

"Please call me Carlisle my dear. It's my honour to give you this job. From what I saw from you in your interview you outshone anyone else in the room and I think you could put all my boys in line and you certainly know how to handle yourself. I want to thank you for taking the job. I know that you'll do me proud and will be a great replacement." Carlisle beamed at me. It brought a tear to my eye. I was so touched by Carlisle's words.

"Okay. Thank you very much anyway Carlisle." I said softly, he and Esme both give me hugs and we just started having a conversation. Esme and Carlisle were both just giving me ways to deal with the boys when all of a sudden-

"EDWARD, JASPER YOU FUCKING PRICKS! DON'T THINK RUNNING TO MUM AND DAD WILL STOP ME!"I heard Emmett's voice boom from across the camp. We all turned around to see a very enraged Emmett chasing after a grinning Edward and Jasper. Oh boy this would be good.

Emmett yelled something again which I didn't quite hear. Something about 'turd monkeys'? Then somehow Jasper tripped over and went flying, taking Edward down with him. Emmett grinned maliciously in victory and jumped on top of them. Esme was screaming at the boy's trying to get them to stop while Carlisle looked very embarrassed of his sons. I was just stood there laughing my ass off at the scene before me.

Edward and Jasper managed to get Emmett off them and they fist bumped. Then I heard Jasper say something like "Uh Edward I think we should run. Emmett is coming at us again and he looks furious." Edward turned round and his beautiful eyes widened in fear and he turned and yelled "RUN!" and they both took off again with Emmett not far behind them.

Carlisle turned to me and said "I'm so sorry Bella. There gonna be at it for ages. I wish you good luck in working with these buffoons." He chuckled and embraced me.

"Good luck my dear." Esme said softly looking very embarrassed. She pulled me into her tight embrace and then they left. I could see someone heading towards me and guessed it would be Billy's son. I couldn't wait for this. It was going to be an unforgettable experience!

**Hate? Dislike? Like? Love? Please let me know, all reviews are appreciated! :)**

**Char**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chap up and ready for my lovely readers! I rather enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoy reading it too.**

**SM still owns**

Chap 5

BPov

I was watching the boys chase each other round the grounds for a few minutes until the guy I presumed was Billy's son reached me. He was tall, tanned, dark brown hair and eyes and VERY muscled. He was pretty hot.

"Hi you must be Bella. I'm Billy's son Jacob, but you can call me Jake if you want." He smiled at me warmly. His smile was gorgeous.

"Yeah I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you Jake. So are you here to show me to my room handsome?" I asked giving him a smile. His whole face lit up at my comment.

"I am indeed beautiful," He said with a shit eating grin. Oh fuck, "If you would like to follow me this way." He started walking towards the way that Ali and Rose went when Billy showed them to our room.

"So you're the new squad member then huh?" Jake asked looking at me.

"Uh huh, I sure am." I replied easily.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting a girl, let alone a hot one. And I can tell you now none of those Cullen boys were expecting a girl either. They will all be complete dicks to you just because you're female. But don't worry I'll protect you from them." Jake said puffing his chest up a bit. Awww, how sweet. If only he knew that I was capable to put anyone of those boys on their backs in a matter of seconds...

"Well uh thanks but I can assure you that I can look after myself and I could take down anyone of those boys if I wanted." I said proudly with a knowing smirk on my face. He looked at me first in disbelief but that quickly morphed into a mocking smirk.

"I bet you couldn't get me on my back." Oh no he didn't. He's really gonna regret saying that.

"Your gonna really wish that you didn't say that, cuz in about ... ooooh 7 seconds your gonna be on your back." No sooner the words left my mouth I kicked the back of his knee causing the joint to collapse and his whole body to buckle. I then grabbed his arm, twisted it a bit, then planted my foot on his chest and with all my mite threw him over my head and sure enough he landed on his back. I quickly pounced on him to pin his arms down. His eyes were wide open and he was panting heavily. I think he may even have been in a little pain bless him. I got up off him with a smirk on my face.

"Told you so." I offered him a hand to help him up which he refused and struggled up by himself, wincing a bit. That'll teach him for challenging moi!

"Yeah well I wasn't ready. If I was then I would have blocked you easy." Jake said quickly. Bullshit.

"Jake no offence but I'd still have you on your back even if you did try to block me." I said with a shit eating grin on my face.

"Whatever. Anyway, your dorm is this one here. I'm sure once the Cullen boys stop pissing about they will be back with the rest of your cases." Jake said looking very disgruntled.

"Thanks Jake. And I'm sorry if I hurt you or embarrassed you. It's just if someone challenges me because they doubt me, I always have to prove them wrong. It's a female thing." I said sincerely.

"Yeah it's cool. It didn't really hurt anyway." Jake said quickly. _Hmmm sure it didn't Jake. That's why you were fucking wincing in pain you asshole._

"Whatever you say Jake. Thanks again and I guess I'll see you around."

"Oh you most certainly will Bella." Jake said eagerly. Oh great. Just what I need. A fucking stalker.

I turned and walked to the door and opened it to be met by Alice.

"Bells! Your here. Have a nice chat with Jacob? He was hot don't ya think? I mean did you see the size of-"

"Whoa Ali! Give her a chance to answer a question before you fire another one at her." Rose chuckled. Damn I loved that bitch!

"Yep I'm here. My chat with Jake was interesting and he is hot. But he's a cocky fucker. He thought I wouldn't be able to take him down."

"Ohhh bad mistake, bad fucking mistake. You took him down Hells Bells style didn't ya?" Rose asked eagerly.

"Oh I most certainly did. I told him I'd take him out in 7. He didn't believe I could so I did the old buckle and flip. His face was a fucking picture when I had him pinned to the floor on his back." I laughed and so did my hoe's.

"Nice one sister." Alice chimed. We all giggled but then the sound of the door flying off its hinges brought us out of our giggle fest and we all screamed.

EdPov

"Owwww! Okay Emmett you fucking win, now let's get these suitcases to the girls." Jasper whined. Emmett had us both in headlocks, one under each massive arm and was banging our heads together. My head was fucking throbbing. I think there will definitely be some damage done here.

He'd been banging our heads together for the past five minutes after I ran into a fucking metal pole that I had never seen before. So he caught me easily. Jasper however was a different story. Emmett had tied me up to the pole after stripping me to my boxers and left me there while he went after Jasper. Jazz is actually the biggest numb nuts you will ever meet. He somehow managed to trip over his own feet, again, and Emmett pounced on him and carried him back over to me. He then untied me and put us in head locks which is why we are in the position we are in now. Just fucking great.

"Emmett for fuck sake! Get the fuck off of us now! You've made your point now stop." I growled.

"Owwwwwwww. But I'm having SO much fun!" Emmett pouted then grinned evily and smashed our heads together again.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN! LET YOUR BROTHERS GO NOW! OR SO HELP ME I WILL COME OVER THERE AND I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS!" My mother screeched. Uh oh. We were in serious shit now. Great one Emmett. Upon hearing Mom's voice Emmett quickly let go of us, threw my cloths at me and ran to the car. What a pussy. He's not afraid of carrying out a rescue mission in Baghdad, with no weapons and getting shot at the whole time; but when it comes to my mom he runs like a fucking girl! I quickly picked up my cloths and threw them on whilst our fuming mother made her way over followed by my grinning dad.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW, PRONTO!" Mom screeched again. Oh no, this did not look good. Mom never cussed. Dad had a massive grin on his face so he obviously knew that we were going to get seriously bollocked.

"EMMETT I FUCKING MEAN IT!" Yep we were dead meat. Mom was such a kind and loving person but you seriously do not want to piss her off. I looked over towards the car. A couple of seconds later, a hulking figure which I recognised immediately to be Emmett, came out from behind the car. He was dragging his feet and his head was hung and he was pouting, seriously pouting.

"Emmett for gods sakes hurry up!" Mom barked. Emmett immediately started to jog over to us. He knew he was in deep shit and so did me and Jazz. When Em reached us we all turned slowly to face Mom.

"How old are you boys?" Mom asked. I could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves. "I would expect that behaviour from 5 year olds not 20 something year old men! You've embarrassed me, you've embarrassed yourselves and you've made poor Bella think that she is working with a bunch of bloody Neanderthals! Grow up boys. And please be nice to Bella. She's a lovely young lady and if you give her any grief I will come down on you like a ton of bricks. You got that boys?" Mom asked looking deadly serious.

"Yes Mom." We all said.

"Okay. Emmett if I dare see you smashing your brothers heads together again than I will cut off your balls and feed them too you. Comprende?" Emmett nodded and mumbled a sorry again, me and Jazz exchanged a look and we both knew that Emmett didn't really mean it.

"Oh and one more thing, Carlisle my love you won't be getting any for a month. Don't think I didn't see you grinning like an idiot behind my back. I'm not blind." Mom smirked. Me, Jazz and Em started snickering and we all turned and looked at dad who was completely gobsmacked.

"But-" Dad started but Mom cut him off.

"No butt's Carlisle."

"Oh but Me-Me please!" Dad whined,

"Carlisle!" Mom barked.

"Okay." Dad sighed. Hahaha shame on him. That'll teach him the not so sneaky fucker!

"Okay boys I suggest you take the rest of the girls stuff to their room. I think you should get to know them better too. They are all beautiful young women and I expect you to make them feel welcome. Understood?" Mom asked.

"Yes Mom." We all said in unison again. We started to march towards the car to get the last of the cases.

"Well done Emmett you fucking retard. You certainly made Mom happy didn't you?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"Fuck off Jazz." Emmett sulked.

"Seriously guys just cool it okay. What's done is done and we can't change it." I said.

"Yeah your right bro," Emmett said "I'm sorry guys. I over reacted a bit."Emmett apologised.

"A bit? Wow understatement of the century or what!" Jasper joked. We all burst out laughing. We grabbed the remaining 6 cases out of the boot and I sighed.

"Ready for the trudge back then?" I asked.

"Nope. But I'm looking forward to seeing the girls again. So I'll go with it." Emmett boomed. Oh dear lord. What were we going to do with him?

"Race ya back!" Jasper yelled and took off. Me and Em looked at each other then took off after him. Me and Emmett caught up with Jasper quite easily as Jasper was taking it quite steadily so that he didn't trip over his own feet. Once we caught him though he upped his pace. From then on, it was fairly even. I had an advantage because I was the fastest out of the three of us, Emmett had an advantage because he was the strongest and Jasper was an even mixture of both speed and strength.

My muscles were burning up like fire and I could feel the lactic acid pouring into my muscles. I was panting very heavily and I could feel the beads of sweat collecting on my forehead, then running down the side of my face.

We turned the corner and we could all see the girl's room. I looked at my brothers to see how they were fairing. They were looking pretty much the same way I think I looked. They were also looking at me. So in true Cullen style we all sprinted as fast as we could to the girl's door. Jasper was sneaking ahead and I wasn't having that and nor was Emmett by the looks of things. With sheer determination and a grunt I pushed my legs even harder than they were already going and caught Jasper up. Emmett had caught us too. The three of us were running in a line and heading straight for the girl's door.

_Wait a minute! There's no fucking way were all gonna get through that door! _I screamed at myself. But for some reason I ignored it and carried on. We were less than 100 yards away now and I gave it one last push and flew past my brothers. _YES! _I charged straight for the door and ran straight through it, taking it completely off the hinges.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard all the girl's scream at the top of their lungs.

"OH YEAH!" I yelled. I see Jazz fly through the door slightly behind me and Emmett behind him.

"Awww man! No fucking way!" Emmett yelled.

"That's just fucking annoying!" Jasper said sounding really pissed.

"Suck my dick guys!" I cheered happily.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Rosalie screeched. Uh oh. Whoops! None of us answered though because we all dropped the cases and collapsed on the empty bed. We were all breathing in quick shallow breaths and our muscles were aching like hell.

"Ughhhh!" We groaned.

"Fuck. We should not have done that." Jazz moaned.

"I second that bro." Emmett said.

"Yep. I dunno about you two but I'm not gonna be able to walk for a week!" I groaned.

"Yep. Same here."

"And here!" Em and Jazz said.

"Hello! Are you fucking deaf! What the fuck are you doing! And get off my bed! You're going to make it all sweaty and icky!" Rosalie screeched again. Even louder though this time. _Why won't she just shut the fuck up! Can she not see that were dying here!_

"Right. Get up now." I heard Bella say before she flung Emmett off the bed, then Jasper then finally me. I hit the floor with a thud.

"Owwww! Why Bells why! I'm dying here!" Emmett cried

"Because Rose asked you to. If you really need to lie down then use my bed." Bella said and patted the empty space on the bed she was on. Me, Emmett and Jazz crawled to the bed and hauled ourselves onto it. Emmett flopped on Bella's lap, which was what I really wanted to do. I flopped down behind her and Jazz flopped down on me and Em as there was no more room.

"Um okay. So why don't you tell us what you did now then?" Bella asked softly, playing with Emmett's hair and rubbing his back. Why won't she do that to me!

"Case's. Race. Girl's room. Eddie win. Fucker." Emmett ground out. I snorted which was supposed to be a laugh. Bella, Alice and Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Ugh. You got anything to drink?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Sure. What do you want?" Pixie asked.

"Water please."

"Sure thing honey. Anyone else?" She asked.

"Me." Me and Emmett said quickly.

"Okay boys. I'll just be a minute." Alice said. She skipped off to the refrigerator and came back later with three bottled waters.

"Thanks doll." Jasper said and winked. Alice grinned and blushed. She then handed me and Emmett ours.

"Thanks." Emmett mumbled.

"Yeah thanks pixie." I said. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"What? You remind me of a pixie!" I defended myself.

"No it's fine. That's what Bells calls me too." She said smiling.

"Cool." I said looking at Bella and winking. She smiled and gave me a cheeky wink back. Eddie junior seemed to like Bella's little wink and awakened from his sleep.

"So, I think we should get to know each other better." Alice chimed.

"Sounds good to me. I like the whole idea of getting to know girl's in their bedroom. " Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows at Rose who smirked back. Oh god.

"Emmett, shut the fuck up," Jasper said. "Not all of us think with our dicks you retard."

Everyone burst out laughing. I must admit I was definitely looking forward to getting to know the girl's. Should be _very _interesting.

**Hope you enjoyed this one :) let me know what ya think!**

**Char**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6 ready to go for you!**

**SM owns**

Chap 6

EdPov

"Okay then, I'll start and we'll go round clockwise. Okay?" Pixie asked. A chorus of yes's went round the room.

"Okay well my name is Mary Alice Brandon, but call me Alice. I'm 21 years old and my birthday is 21st February. My parents are Mark Brandon and Linda Brandon and they own their own private company. I have an older brother called Alex and an older sister called Cynthia. I am a trainee in the Physiotherapy department at the hospital. I love shopping with a passion and try to make sure I go at least 4 times a week and also I love giving people a make-over." Alice smiled when she finished. _Great. A pocket sized shopping addict. _I thought sarcastically.

"Okay your turn Rose." She chirped.

"Okay. My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, Rose or Rosalie I don't mind. I am 22 years old and my birthday is 13th July. Um my parents are Darren Hale and Amelia Hale and my father is the owner of an art gallery. I have no brothers or sisters. I am in my last year of internship and I work in the Neurology department at the hospital. I have a secret passion for cars and I am actually a trained mechanic." Rosalie bashfully. Interesting, never saw that one coming. I looked over at Emmett and saw him eyeing Rose up. Oh brother. . .

"Okay, Jasper your turn." Alice said as soon as Rose finished.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock Cullen. I am 26 years old. My birthday is 14th October. My parents are Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen as you know. I have two brothers called Dickward and Fuckett. Owwww!" Jasper cried as Emmett punched him. We all laughed at him as he winced and rubbed his arm. "Anyway, I am in the Elite team here and I am the best chopper pilot the world has ever known. I have a passion for the Civil War. I know pretty much everything there is to know about it and have over 150 books on the Civil War at home." Jasper said proudly. He was such a history geek. Everybody looked at Jasper in shock and then looked impressed.

"Hey! I love the Civil War too!" Bella piped up. "I have tons of books; maybe we could trade books sometime." Bella smiled. Jasper looked like he was in heaven. He could finally talk to someone about the Civil War who actually knew what they were on about.

"Looks like you've finally found someone you can blabber onto about the Civil War Bells," Alice smirked, "Anyway, your turn Edward!" she sung.

"I'm Edward Anthony Cullen. I am 24 years old. My birthday is the 18th June. You know my parents names so I won't bother telling you. You know my asshole brothers too so I won't mention that either. I'm part of the Elite team too. I devise all the amazing plans. I also am the sort of gadget man who does all the picking locks business, gizmo doodah and I get in on a lot of the action. I play the piano and love listening to classical music." I said proudly. There were some snickers coming from the room but I didn't care. I love classical music and playing my piano, so they could say what they want. I noticed Bella looked over at me in surprise before shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay. Bella's turn!" Alice announced.

"Um okay. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 21 years old and my birthday is the 13th September. My mother is called Renee Swan and my father is Charlie Swan. Renee owns her own fashion shops all over America and Charlie is the chief of Police in a small town called Forks which is where we grew up. I have 2 older brothers called Masen, who's 28, and Seth, who's 25. I love to read and write. When I was younger I always used to fight with my brothers. Even though they were older than me and a lot bigger, I would always win. That's why my Mom and Dad got me involved in self defence and martial arts, which then led to me joining the FBI and then I joined the army and Elite team. I specialise in hand to hand combat and I'm pretty handy with weapons too." Bella winked and smiled proudly. Wow, that is pretty impressive.

"Wow Bells that's pretty awesome." Emmett stated. "My go!" He yelled. Oh boy here we go.

"YO! My name is Emmett McCarty Cullen. I am 26 years old and my birthday is also the 14th October. My mommy is called Esme Cullen and my daddy is called Carlisle Cullen. Mommy has her own interior design business and daddy is an ex Elite squad member. I have two brothers called Jazzy, who's my lovely twin, and Eddie who's my little baby brother!" Emmett cooed planting a big sloppy kiss on my cheek which made everyone burst out laughing.

"Fuck off Emmett." I spat.

"Okay Eddie chill. Anyway, when I was younger, my best friend was a girl called Lizzie. She was seriously pretty with blonde hair and blue-green eyes. We did everything together. The best thing we ever did was when we pranked little Eddie here." Emmett gestured to me. Oh my god. Please tell me he wasn't going to tell everyone my most embarrassing memory.

"I remember it quite clearly. When Edward was 15 he went and had a shower. I snuck in on him and took all his cloths and the towels out of the bath room. Lizzie took all of the cloths out of his room and we threw them all out in the garden. Once Edward got out of the shower he must have noticed all his stuff was gone. He came running downstairs and must have forgotten Lizzie was here, he ran into the living room stark naked asking about cloths. At some point during his question he noticed Lizzie. He stopped what he was saying and froze. Me and Lizzie were just cracking up on the sofa while Eddie stood there bright red not knowing what to do. Finally he burst out crying and ran upstairs. Whenever Lizzie was round again he stayed in his room." Emmett finished. Everybody was laughing so hard that they had had tears streaming down their faces. I just sat there seething with anger that Emmett told everybody that. Fucking dickhead. He'll pay for that.

"Yeah okay. Thanks for that Emmett." I said sarcastically.

"Awww Edward. Are you getting a bit embarrassed?" Jasper asked.

"Just fuck off the pair of you." I grunted. This was just fucking great.

"Right. Well it's nice to have gotten to know each other some now. I can tell that were all going to be great friends." Alice all but sang. Stupid pixie. Far too hyper.

"So Bella, what did you make of Jacob Black?" Emmett asked. I looked at Bella awaiting her reply. I wanted to hear this.

"I thought he was a cute but cocky fucker who's ignorant and can't stand having his ass owned by a woman." Bella said with annoyance in her voice. Well what happened there then?

"Uh-oh. What happened there?" Jasper asked curiously.

"He didn't think I was capable of kicking his butt." Bella stated simply.

"Oh dear. Bad move." Emmett shook his head.

"Why? What happened?" I asked. I was curious to know what happened.

"I took him down obviously." Bella said.

"Really? You took Jacob Black down?" Jasper asked astonished.

"Yeah. Do you not believe me? Need a demonstration?" Bella asked. "Hey Em, mind if I use you as a demo?" Bella asked with a devious smile on her face.

"Sure go for it." Emmett said. Now this was something I wanted to see. They both got up off the bed and went outside. We all got up and followed.

"Okay Jasper, watch and learn." Bella smirked. "You ready big man?" Bella looked at Emmett. Holy shit she was actually going to do this!

"Bring it squirt." He said. He then charged straight for her. It surprised me that she didn't move. Once Emmett was just mere feet away she leaped and landed a solid kick in his chest. Emmett staggered back a bit but didn't go down. He took a swing at her which she dodged neatly. He swung at her again which just clipped her jaw, but she didn't seem fazed by it at all. Emmett then did a round house kick that Bella ducked under. She then sent a punch that hit Em straight in the gut. He bent over automatically clutching his stomach protectively. Bella then dropped to the floor and spun her leg round, taking Emmett's legs out from underneath him, and sent him flying towards the floor. Emmett was led on the ground flat on his back with pride beaming from his eyes. Bella then dropped her fighting stance and helped Emmett up.

"Wow Bells. You've definitely improved. You seriously kick ass!" Emmett exclaimed, picking Bella up in a bear hug. Bella chuckled at his statement.

"Sorry if I hurt you Em. Just wanted to make a point to your fuck-wit brothers." Bella said. Everyone started laughing, Jasper and myself included.

"Well you certainly proved your point. Emmett was right; you are a demon when it gets down and dirty." Jasper said with a wink. Bella smiled victoriously.

"You are quite the little spitfire aren't you?" I said with a crooked gin and a smile. She raised an eyebrow and smiled back seductively. Sweet mother of fuck.

"Yeah. I could get you on your back quite easily Mr." She purred with a wink. Holy shit. Looks like Eddie Junior wants to come out and play. Down boy, down.

"I look forward to that." I grinned. She winked and then started talking to Rosalie.

"Well, looks like Hells Bells is back!" She chuckled giving her a high five and then a hug.

"Hell yeah." Bella laughed. They started up a conversation and I just stood there in awe of her. She really was as good as Emmett said. Speaking of Emmett, he sauntered over towards me and Jazz with a strange combination of a grin and a grimace. He was obviously still in pain, but looked very smug.

"So have I proved my point to you yet that she is very capable and an absolute bitch in a fight?" Emmett said with a smug grin.

"I'll never doubt you again brother when it comes to Bella." Jasper said looking quite surprised with Bella. Emmett grinned triumphantly then looked over at me.

"Yeah yeah okay I suppose you have." I mumbled. I didn't particularly want to admit it to him but hey.

"Awesome! Now then, if it's okay with you two, I'm going to invite these fine ladies over to our dorm." Emmett said.

"Fine by us." Me and Jazz said with stupid grins on our faces.

"Great. Let's go!" Emmett yelled. He went over to the girls to ask them to come to ours, I just stood there gawking at Bella; she really was a little wild cat! And my god was I gonna get to know her!

Boo yah mother fuckers!

**As ever let me know what you think! Hope your enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it!**

**Char **

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, this is my favourite chapter yet! And the longest! Whooo! Enjoy my readers!**

**SM owns**

Chapter 7

EmPov

Today had to be one of the best days I've ever had so far! My little sister had come back to me! Damn I'd missed that girl! When I first saw Bella's face I thought I was imagining things, but once I realised it was truly her I was over the moon! My god she's grown. And fuck me she's hot! And she's bought some fuck hot friends with her too! The blonde, Rose, is my type of girl. She's so fucking hot! I think I'll have to talk to Bella about her and find out if she's interested in me and how to woo her, cuz she is mighty fine!

After Bella kicked my ass to prove a point to Eddie and Jazz, I just knew they'd realise I was right. And being the cocky fucker I was, I decided instantly that I would rub that in their faces. I walked over towards my brothers with a big grin on my face and trying to keep the grimace of pain off my face.

"So have I proved my point to you yet that she is very capable and an absolute bitch in a fight?" I said with a smug grin.

"I'll never doubt you again brother when it comes to Bella." Jasper said looking quite surprised with Bella. I grinned triumphantly then looked over at Edward.

"Yeah yeah okay I suppose you have." He mumbled. I think he was reluctant to admit it but I didn't give a shit. I was right for once!

"Awesome! Now then, if it's okay with you two, I'm going to invite these fine ladies over to our dorm." I announced.

"Fine by us." Edward and Jazz said with stupid grins on their faces. Oh? Looks like my brothers have their eye on one of the girls too. I'll have to talk to them about that later and I smiled to myself. That would be _very _entertaining.

"Great. Let's go!" I yelled. I walked over towards the girls to ask them. I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see that Edward was gawking at Bella and Jasper was totally eye fucking Alice, who was eye fucking him right back. Looks like Eddie is liking a bit of Bella and Jazz and Alice have got some weird instant connection thing going on. How interesting...

"Hey there. Would you three fine ladies like to spend the evening with me and my two brothers?" I asked with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"Well if you insist, then I suppose it would be rude not too." Rosalie answered with a seductive grin playing around on her lips. God dammit this woman was made for me!

"Awesome!" I boomed, making the girls screw their faces up and cover their ears and I saw Jazzy and Eddie jump out of the corner of my eye. Whoops, maybe that was a bit louder than I thought.

"Uh sorry. Okay follow me then hot stuffs!" I grinned and linked my arm through Rose's. She giggled and locked our arms together. Result! Move number one has been accepted! I see Alice skip over to walk next to Jasper and Edward gravitated towards Bells.

"So Mr Cullen, where about is your room?" Rose asked with a crooked smile.

"It's about two minutes from here." I replied.

"Emmett your room best not have socks or pants or porn magazines scattered all over the place or I am not setting foot in that room." Bella called.

"Actually, luckily for you, we have none of the listed items scattered around our room. So don't worry about it at all." I yelled back. Surprisingly for boys, we actually had quite a tidy room. Although the uh, porn magazines, I think, were in a secure location. Fingers crossed.

"Thank the lord." Bella sighed in relief. Rose laughed at Bella's question and her vibrations from her laugh went straight through me and to my cock, giving me a massive hard on whilst walking. Fuck.

"Bella's a bit of a neat freak; she can't stand anything being out of place." Rose laughed. I laughed along with her,

"She's _still_ a neat freak?" I asked. I thought she would have sort of grown out of it by now.

"Yep, unfortunately." Rose sighed. She was so beautiful that I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Her long blonde waves, her light blue eyes, her full lips, her full breasts, her perfect ass and her long legs. She was fucking perfect.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"You're just too hot not too." I grinned at her. She smacked my arm playfully and told me to fuck off. She's got attitude too, brilliant. We approached our room and Jasper and Alice went ahead of us as Jasper had our key.

"Well ladies, welcome to our room." Jasper announced as we stepped inside. Bella and Rose let out a low whistle while Alice sat their awe struck.

"Ohmygod! I so love what you've done to this place!" Alice screeched "It's gorgeous. Not too feminine but the tones are all perfect and it looks amazing together! I'm guessing your mother did this. She has done an exquisite job."Alice cooed, inspecting our furniture and paint work.

"Make yourselves at home ladies. Anyone want a drink?" Edward asked.

"I'll have a beer please!" I called.

"Yep, me too!"

"And me!"

"Go on then."

"Fine, but I want it with lemonade please." Alice said.

"Okay so 5 beers and a beer with lemonade in it for Pixie." Edward repeated. He walked off into the kitchen to retrieve our drinks.

"Wow Em, I can't deny I'm impressed. How do you manage to keep it so clean here? 'Cuz I know for a fact you couldn't care less if you were living in a pig's sty." Bella laughed.

"Well, actually, Edward and Jasper like to keep the place tidy, so I do my best and they clean up any additional mess I guess." I shrugged. She was right. I couldn't care if I was living in with a tramp to be honest. Edward then returned with our drinks and handed them out. As soon as Edward sat down the door bell went.

"I'll go." Jasper sighed. He got up and went to the door. I wonder who would want to visit at this time of night.

"Hello?" Jasper opened the door to see who was there.

"Oh. Hi Jasper. I was just wondering If Eddie was in?" A shrill nasally voice said from the door. I should have known it would be one of those whores Edward played around with. I recognised that fucking annoying voice anywhere. It was Tanya. I looked over at Edward, whose eyes bugged out of his head and he spat his mouthful of bear out and jumped over the back of the sofa. Rose, Bella and Alice laughed at his actions but their faces were masked with confusion.

"Oh um, I'll just see." Jasper replied. "Edward, oh Edward? Are you there?" Jasper grinned hugely. Edward poked his head up and mouthed 'Don't you fucking dare' towards me and Jasper. I smiled wickedly and looked at Jasper. He grinned back at me.

"Hi Tanya! Edward just popped to the little boy's room. I'm sure he'll be out soon." I laughed whilst Edward glared daggers at me. He would not be a happy bunny with me later. But I just couldn't resist the chance to piss off my baby brother.

"Oh really? Okay then. I think I'll go find him if you don't mind. We've got some fun lovin' to do. So move." Tanya said and barged past Jasper and tottered past us in her five inch heels. Barf! Stupid fucking whore. I hate that skank so fucking much. I can't even begin to see what Edward saw in her in the first place. As she entered Edward's bedroom he popped up from behind the sofa with sheer rage on his face. Hehehe.

"You. Fucking. Asshole. Why the fuck did you let her in! She does my fuckin' head in!" Edward whisper yelled at me and Jasper from across the room.

"Uh, who is she?" Bella asked from her seat on the sofa opposite me. Oh, I'd forgot Bella, Rose and Alice were new here. They all looked at me, Jasper and Edward in confusion.

"_She _is Tanya Denali, Eddie here's ex-girlfriend, fuck buddie, whatever the hell you want to call the thing they were doing. She's the receptionist at the hospital you will be working at. She's the biggest whore known to walk the earth and her and her little bitch crew think they run this place and can have any man they want. Personally, I can't stand them and nor can Emmett, but Eddie is a bit of a man whore and would settle for any old ho just as long as Eddie junior is getting some action." Jasper explained. That was well explained if I do say so myself. I grinned at Jasper and held my fist out for a fist bump which he returned with his own grin.

"Well said my twinling!" I said. I looked over to see the girl's reactions. Rose looked over at Edward in distain. She was obviously not impressed with what Jasper just said. Alice was sat there with a frown on her face and Bella was trying not to laugh. Typical Bella. I then looked over at Edward and kinda wished I hadn't. The rage on his face was clear as day. Oh dear. I think we might have to call Mom later to order some new furniture.

"Jasper my brother you are going to fucking regret everything you just said." Edward said in a scarily calm tone. Oh dear. This would be great! Edward then jumped over the sofa and pounced on Jasper sending them both tumbling to the floor with a loud crash. _Oh dear, better make a list, #1 a new coffee table. _I thought to myself with a little giggle. When I looked back over, I sawEdward was straddling Jasper's waist. Jasper rolled them over so that he now had the upper hand. Edward then rolled them back over, crashing into a potted plant and destroying that too, aww I liked that plant,_#2 a new potted plant,_ so he was back straddling Jasper's waist and was just about to send a fist hurtling into Jasper's face. _Okay I better stop him before him and Jazz start to turn this into a full blown fucking fight, again._

"Now now Edward, play nicely." I grinned. Edward then tackled me to the floor so that he was on top of me. I started rolling over so that I had the advantage over him.

"Oh Eddie there you are! I've been looking for you!" Tanya screeched causing me and Edward to jump.

"Eddie what are you doing? Wouldn't you rather be straddling me instead of that oaf? Cuz I've been looking for you and it's been a while since I've felt your huge cock fill my tight pussy." She purred with a smirk that I think was supposed to be seductive, but looked more like something out of a horror film. _Jeeze does that woman have no self respect? Just go and blurt out to the world about the sick activities you and Edward get up to. . ._

"Well excuse us, cuz we are actually here and we don't particularly want to hear what Edward's been up to with a nasty skank like you." Bella spat, looking disgusted on the sofa. Whoo go Bella! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for someone to give her a news flash.

"Oh sorry little girls. I forgot you were here. Actually, who the fuck are you? And what makes you think you can talk to me like that? Eddie maybe we should go back to mine. Sounds like there are some children here so let's go somewhere where I can treat you like a real man." Tanya purred again. Gah. I think I'm gonna puke!

"Oh please. Get over yourself. Why don't you go run along before you have to go and book for a new nose job to be done?" Bella smiled sarcastically. Wow. She was amazing. Edward looked at her mouthing 'thank you' and was smiling at her.

Tanya looked flustered and flabbergasted, but only for a short second. She looked over at Edward and smiled with a wink before marching over to the door saying "Well the offer still stands Eddie. It's been a while since I've felt you inside me. And you, who the fuck actually are you to talk to me like that you stupid little bitch. You're probably so offended because this is an information overload for your poor virgin ears." Tanya smirked. That's all it took to set Bella off. She lunged at Tanya from the sofa. Tanya's eyes went wide and Bella's fist was just about to connect with her nose when someone caught it. I looked up to see Edward holding Bella's fist while Tanya ran for the door and slammed it shut behind her. Bella looked into Edwards eyes and shoved him away from her.

"Why the fuck did you stop me! I thought you would have been at least grateful to me for sending her on her way and breaking her fucking nose." Bella yelled. Edward stepped up to Bella so that their chests were nearly touching.

"I didn't fucking do it for her, I did it so that you wouldn't be sacked before you had even started. And I am grateful, thank you so much." Edward said before pulling her into a hug. Bella stood there too stunned to return the gesture. Edward then whispered something in her ear which then made her blush and giggle, before hugging him back. Hmmm. Definitely having words with Eddie later on. They stepped away from each other and I noticed Edward give Bella a wink which made her smile even wider.

"Bella, why did you just hug him? He'll probably be trying to get you into bed now. And god knows what nasty disease's he's carrying." Rose asked looking furious. I don't think that she and Edward are going to get on too well.

"Excuse me but what are you trying to imply here Rosalie?" Edward seethed.

"That you're a fucking player. I swear to god if you fuck with Bella than I will fuck you up." Rose snarled. Whooo. She is one feisty woman.

"You don't know anything about me Rosalie. So keep your fucking assumptions to yourself okay?" Edward snarled right back at her. Okaaaay, I think this should stop now before someone looses their temper.

"Guys! Rose, Edward! Rose thanks for expressing your concerns, but you and I both know that I am more than capable of looking after myself. And Edward lay off Rosie. If it had been you in Rose's position wouldn't you have done the same thing? So back off a bit the both of you!" Bella snapped. Ow. She ruined my fun! I wanted to do it!

"I'm sorry. Your right Bella. Sorry Edward, I had no right to lay into you like that." Rosalie said sincerely.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Edward sighed.

"Yay! Now we're all happy again! Whooo!" I boomed. Something I loved to do. I then felt something smack me in the back of the head, hard. I yelped out in pain and turned around to see the culprit. Everyone was stood there laughing and Edward just sat there with a smirk on his face.

"Edward what the fuck was that for?" I yelled at him.

"That was for inviting Tanya into the house." He grinned. I mumbled unintelligibly under my breath about whore's and not being with her in the first place.

"Well this has been quite an eventful night hasn't it?" Alice chirped.

"It has indeed." Jasper replied. I should have known he would have replied.

"Well it was truly wonderful meeting you all but I think I'm going to retreat to our room now. It's been a long day and I'm quite tired. Goodnight everyone!" Alice smiled. She went around the room giving hugs and pecks on the cheek.

"I think I'll go back with Ali. I'm feeling quite tired too. We'll see you later Bells." Rosalie announced. The two of them walked to the door and left the room. That left me, Edward, Jazz and Bella. Bella stayed around to talk to me for a bit and have a catch up. After half an hour she yawned.

"Ugh. Well, it was great catching up Em and great to meet you two, but I'm dead on my feet and I think I'd like to get a good night's sleep before tomorrow. See you all tomorrow."Bella got up after giving me a hug and a kiss and went and hugged the others.

"Bella would you like me to walk you back?" Edward asked with a hopeful smile on his face. She smiled back and shrugged.

"Sure if you want."

Edward's face lit up like Christmas and he quickly jumped up from his seat on the sofa.

"Great, let's go!" And with that they were both out the door. I looked over to see Jasper shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"Well well well. Eddie certainly has chosen a hard core chick hasn't he?" Jasper grinned.

"Yeah tell me about it. If he fucks her about, he's gonna be in some serious shit, and there is no way in hell I'm gonna help him out of it." I said.

"Yeah, good luck to the fucker!" Jazz chuckled. Yeah, he's definitely gonna need it!

**Okay so how was that? All thought's and opinions are appreciated! **

**Char **

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this is quite a short chapter and has been edited quite a bit to make it longer. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**SM owns**

Chap 8

BPov

_Here we go_ I thought to myself as I walked out the door to the boy's dorm with Edward following close behind. I'm not stupid and I'm definitely not blind and could see the way Edward had been checking me out all night and how his face lit up when I said he could walk me back to my room.

He better not try any funny stuff on this walk back. I now know that he is a total man whore and probably just wants to get in my pants.

_Not that you would really object to that anyway_

_**Keep your head in the game Swan **_I mentally chastised myself. If he wanted to play this game, then I am more than willing to play him at it too.

_Why play games? Just let him fuck you, you know you'll cave in the end anyway._

_**True, but make him work for it first**_

"So Bella, are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Edward said cutting off my mental babbling.

"Hell yeah! My first day as part of the Elite Squad, the best armed forces regiment in the world, it's gonna be fucking awesome! I'm buzzing!" I smiled. Jeeze I'm so freakin' excited! Edward laughed.

"Yeah it is pretty awesome, we're getting a new case assigned tomorrow too, so you can be in on it from the beginning. I'm looking forward to seeing how well you cope on this first mission." He smirked at me.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I can't wait to get going! Kick some major butt." I exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear.

"You we so fucking hot when you were fighting with Emmett, I can't imagine how hot you'll be in a serious fight." Edward said with a panty dropping grin. _Oh shit! Keep it together Swan._

"Uh thanks. You aint seen nothin' yet though." I smirked back at him. Edward then moved closer to me so that our hands brushed. When they touched it was like this surge of electricity went through me. It was really weird. I couldn't help but wonder if he felt it too.

EdPov

I stepped closer to Bella and when my hand brushed against hers, it was like a current of electricity went through me. _What the fuck was that? _I looked down at Bella and she looked up at me, I could tell she felt it too by looking into her eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes." I blurted out. Shit! What the hell am I doing? I've never told anyone they have nice eyes. Jeeze this woman was making me lose control of my body functions.

"Um okay, thank you." Bella stuttered, looking at me weirdly. I decided that seeing as I had already started to lose my verbal filter to just go for it. We were approaching her dorm now so now was my chance.

I continued walking with Bella in silence, planning what I was going to do. When we reached her door she stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Well thanks Edward. That was nice of you to walk me home." Bella smiled. Now's my chance!

"Not a problem sweet cheeks, I'll walk you home any day." I said, slowly stepping towards her so that she was getting closer to the wall.

"You know Bella, you're the hottest chick I've ever seen. You've got attitude, you know how to handle yourself and you have one fuck hot body." I whispered huskily. Her back was now pressed up against the wall and her breathing and heart rate had increased a bit.

"Ugh-"She started but I cut her off.

"And most of all, you have the fucking hottest pouty lips ever." I whispered, inching towards her lips. Just as our lips were about to touch I heard her breathing slow and a crooked smile spread across her face.

"Well Mr Cullen, that was a beautiful speech, but sweet talking me isn't going to get you into my pants I'm afraid." She smirked. What?

"Good night Edward, thanks again for walking me home." She said looking very amused. She pulled away from me and gave me a peck on the cheek before slipping out from between me and the wall.

She walked towards the door and just before she opened it, she give me a seductive grin and a cheeky little wink. She then opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door softly behind her.

What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened. Isabella Marie Swan had just left me, Edward Cullen, pitching a huge tent and my jaw hitting the floor. Well fuck me! This aint gonna be as easy as I thought it would.

**Jasper POV**

Well, today had been an interesting day to say the least. Our new groupie is a chick, and a fuck hot one, and she brought her two hot ass friends with her too.

As soon as I layed eyes on the petite, beautiful women that was Alice, I knew she was the one. When I looked into her beautiful ocean blue eyes I think I forgot to breathe.

Now I'm not normally into the whole soul mate shit yada yada, but I swear it was love at sight, like she was made just for me.

Anyway, after meeting the girls and us boys having a little... well our little piss about, we got to know the girls and I was quite surprised at what I found out about Bella and her skills. I think she'll fit in just fine.

Anyway, I'm sat in my lounge with Emmett chatting and watching some game of baseball on our TV when the door opened and in come a rather disgruntled Edward. Hmm. That's rather unusual. I glanced over at my twin to find him looking at me with one eyebrow raised and nodded his head towards Eddie. I nodded my head in agreement to what he was thinking (twin telepathy and all) and turned my gaze back to Edward just as Emmett spoke.

"So Eddie, what, or who should I say, has got you walking in with your fucking tail between your legs?" Emmett asked and I couldn't help but chuckle at Emmett's choice of words.

Edward looked up and scowled at us. "Fuck off." He spat before throwing himself on the couch next to me.

"Wanna tell us what Bella did, or didn't do knowing you, or do we have to go and ask her why you were perfectly fine before you left and know your looking like a fucking two year old who didn't get his way." I asked. Wait, like a two year old who didn't get his way...

"I told you so." Emmett stated.

"What the fuck are you on about Emmett!" Edward nearly shouted, dear me, the poor little boy looks rather frustrated. Never mind.

"I told you she wouldn't make it easy for you. You tried to kiss her or come onto her and she played you right back and left you with your jaw on the floor catching flies didn't she?" Emmett said with smug satisfaction radiating off him.

"Whatever. I know that I can still have her. By the end of this week she'll be practically begging for me. I'm Edward Fucking Cullen, the chicks fall at my feet." Edward said, all huffy and puffy. _Awww he's getting quite worked up about this_. I think it's time for me to add my two cents.

"Hold up a sec. You're saying that you, the famous man whore, Edward fucking Cullen, got played at your own game and was turned down by Lieutenant Bella Swan! Dude-fuckin-burn!" I laughed and heard Em join me.

Edward didn't look too impressed with my analogy of what happened. He sprang up and stormed out of the room with only a "Fuck you" to me and Emmett. We just bust up laughing again. Once our laughing died down and we regained at least some composure Emmett shook his head.

"Well, looks like Edward is gonna have to find out the hard way about Bella then I guess." He chuckled. I joined his chuckling and nodded my head in agreement. Rejection was a new one for Edward and I do wonder how he'll cope with it.

"Hey dude, do you reckon Bella will cave eventually though? Like Edward said." I asked cautiously. Emmett paused, a look of thoughtfulness crossed his face.

"Yeah she probably will. Even an idiot could tell by the way she has been looking at him all day that she likes him. But I'm telling you, she won't make it easy. She'll fight her feelings all the way, but eventually she'll snap, and when she does, hot dammit Eddie boy is in for some fucking wild sex." Emmett exclaimed. I burst out laughing. I didn't doubt what Emmett said one bit, it was only a matter of time. . .

"So, how long do ya give it before she caves? I say a week." I challenged. Emmett would never back down from a challenge and I sensed a bet coming on.

"Nah I reckon two weeks. I'll bet you a hundred bucks." And there were the three little words I had been waiting for. I smirked.

"You're on brother." I reached over and shook my brother's hand to seal the deal.

"You're gonna lose Jazz." Emmett said smugly.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure? You know Eddie will turn up his charm full blast to get what he wants." I taunted.

"Yeah I do, but I also know Bella a hell of a lot better than you, and I know that there is no way in hell that she will make it easy. She'll taunt and tease him and definitely won't give in within a week." Emmett grinned, looking even smugger than last time. Shit, he has a point, he does know Bella better than me and he could be right. My grin started to fade from my face as I started to think about it all.

Emmett must have noticed because his grin just kept getting bigger. Fuck! I can't get beat again by him! "Having second thoughts are we Jazzy Poo?" Emmett grinned evilly. "You're not gonna back out are you my brother?"

"No fucking way! You're on Emmy Bear!" I grinned back.

I just fucking hope I don't lose to him! I'll never hear the end of it if I do. . .

**Yes? No? Let me know!**

**Char**

**xxx**


	9. Important Author's Note!

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Right, well I got a review a few weeks ago and after reading it and considering what they have said, I have decided to edit this story a bit. This story is mainly a Twilight based Fanfic so I think I am going to wipe out the A-Team characters completely. So sorry to all you A-Team fans reading this story. I can completely understand if some of you do not wish to read this story anymore and I am not bothered by this. **

**Anyway, I am going to continue writing this story as normal but as a solely Twilight Fanfiction. Sorry for the changes guys! **

**Love **

**Char**

**LiZzIeS BaBy BoO BoO **

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, here's the latest chapter! This is the longest one yet and quite a lot goes on. Just to let you know that from now on, I have finished editing the story and we will contnue on.**

**The song in this chapter in The Beetles "Here comes the sun"**

**As usual SM owns**

Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

_..._

_What the fuck is that annoying sound!_I rolled over in my bed trying to be rid of the noise, dammit no luck!

_..._

Please! Just let me sleep! So help me when I get my hands on whatever is making that damned annoying noise. Wait, oh thank god it's stopped, now back to sleep me thinks...

"Wakey wakey Lieutenant Swan! First day of work today so you wanna make a good impression don't you? Bella get up and out of bed! Its 7o'clock and you have to be showered, dressed, beautified, eaten breakfast and in the briefing room in 1 hour! You know I was thinking that today you should wear your-"

"ALICE!" I screamed! "Please! Shut up! It's 7 in the morning! I'll be ready in less than an hour so leave me be!" I snapped. I was tired and not in the mood for Alice's consistent babbling.

Alice just huffed. "Whatever Bells, just make sure you're not late. Me and Rose have to be at the hospital at 9 for a tour of the hospital today before we begin tomorrow so if you come back after your briefing we might not be here." Alice chirped. Pixie was far too happy in the morning.

"Okay Alice. Say, where's Rose?" I asked glancing around the room in search of Rosalie.

"Somebody say my name?" Rose asked walking out of the bathroom with a fluffy white towel wrapped round her and towelling her hair.

"There you are my bitch! Save me from the pixie! She's already nagging me and planning my outfit. Alice I'm sorry but I am not playing Bella fucking Barbie doll with you today okay?" I stated firmly.

"Oh but Bella! There are some fine men here and you need to make yourself yummy to tease them!" Alice giggled. "Oh please Bella pretty please?" She said with that fucking pout that I just couldn't resist and she knew it. Damn that Pixie to hell!

"Fine whatever Alice. Do what you please. Just nothing too over the top. Natural make-up and comfy cloths that I can run in and shit okay? I'm going for a quick shower. Then you can torture me to your heart's content." I mumbled in defeat.

"YAY!" I heard Alice squeal just as I closed the door to the bath room. Dammit what have I let myself in for?

**Em POV**

_Here comes the sun doo do do doo_

_Here comes the sun and I say,_

_It's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter,_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun doo do do doo_

_Here comes the sun and I say, _

_It's alright_

Hearing my daily wake up song made me open fly open with excitement and a smile graced my face. God dammit I love that song! It drives my brothers crazy because it's so cheesy, but I don't give a fuck! Today was going to be a good day; I could feel it in my bones! I am itching with excitement to start work today with Bella; it'll be just like the good ol' days!

Ah well, best get up now then and go torture my little brother, as usual. He's really not a morning person, which makes it all the more fun!

I pulled on a pair of black khaki pants and snug white t-shirt that had a picture of the Ninja Turtles on it; damn it I love those fucking turtles! I then threw on a pair of my favourite Nike's and set off for little Eddie.

As I walked down the short hall way to Edward's room, the Jazz man was just leaving his and we nearly went smack into each other.

"Fuck Em! What are you doing sneaking up the hall so early?" Jasper hissed at me.

I just smirked and pointed towards Edward's room. I saw Jasper's lips turn up into a mischievous grin and knew that my brother wanted in on pissing off Eddie boy first thing in the morning. I whispered my plan into Jasper's ear and his grin widened. Boy this would be entertaining.

We crept down to the end of the hall where Edward's room was and slowly eased the door open, trying to make minimal noise. Once we successfully got into his room without making any noise, Jasper quietly shut the door behind us.

We then crawled on the floor, commando style, over to Edward's bed. Jasper made a slight detour on the way to grab the air horn that Eddie bought when we went to watch The Boston Red Sox and The New York Yankees play last season. He's gonna really regret keeping that air horn in his room after today.

I gave Jazz a wave and did a count down on my fingers down from three to one and then quickly covered my ears just as Jazz blew very loudly into the horn.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Edward yelled.

"WHAT... WHAT... WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Edward screamed.

By this point Jasper had run out of puff and stopped blowing the air horn. I was laughing so hard I was nearly in tears, and Jasper had just joined me.

"What the hell! I should have known it would be you two fuckwit's shouldn't I?" Edward groaned. By this point, me and Jasper were rolling around on the floor laughing so hard that we couldn't breathe.

"Jazz my brother, that was genius! Eddie's reaction here was priceless!" I choked out between laughter.

"Yeah, you're so funny aren't you, dick heads." Edward muttered, which made me and Jazz try to hide our snickers, although we failed miserably, earning us dirty looks from Edward.

"Good morning Eddie! How are you feeling today?" Jasper asked, like he was talking to a little kid.

"Fuck off." Edward grunted, sending a right hook flying into Jasper's face, catching him on his jaw.

"Well pardon me for being polite and asking ya good morning." Jasper said, feigning to be hurt by Edward's reaction. I just sat there chuckling to myself, cuz I thought this was pretty damn funny.

"Edward, what would mom say if she just saw you punch Jasper? He is your loving brother and you should treat him with respect! Mom would be ashamed of you right now young man!" I mock chastised him. He just give a funny look a flipped me the bird. I gasped at his actions and clutched over my heart, pretending to be hurt before running out of the room pretending to cry.

I heard chuckles coming from Edward's room before I charged back in, picking him up off his bed and dumping him on the floor.

"Come on Edward, GET UP!" I yelled, before legging it out of the room.

"God dammit Emmett I'm up okay? Now just leave me the fuck alone." Edward yelled at me. I just snickered at him before settling down at the breakfast bar and grabbing myself some Captain Crunch for breakfast. Nothing beats good old Captain Crunch cereals in my opinion. I hummed in appreciation when I rammed a large spoon full of the delectable cereals in my mouth, with milk dribbling down my chin.

"Jesus Emmett! Do you know how to eat properly? Or do ya have to eat like such an animal?" Edward moaned as he walked into the kitchen in a pair of holey sweats. I just looked him straight in the eye whilst stuffing another mouthful of cereal in my mouth, making sure lots of milk dribbled down my chin and deliberately chewing with my mouth open.

"Gross!" Edward squealed. Ha! What a girl!

**1 Hour Later **

BPov

"Right! Listen up gents! Today-"I quickly cut Captain Black off with a loud 'cough cough', indicating that he had made a mistake in his speech. He looked my way in annoyance, and I gave him a pointed glare. I could practically see the switch flip in his head as he realised what he had said.

"My apologies, Lieutenant, I completely forgot. I'm just used to it being an all guys team. . ." Black rambled on whilst I rolled my eyes. I knew this would happen, always does. Although I don't know how, considering when I walked into the room, just about everybody's eyes popped out of their heads at my outfit for today, courtesy of the pixie bitch Alice. Personally, I think she'd gone a bit over the top, but she insisted it was perfect and I couldn't be bothered to argue with her over it. Apparently I had to make a good impression with the boys, especially Edward, on my first official day.

Alice had decided to go for natural-ish make-up, a bit of foundation and mascara, but decided to add a twist with bright red lippy. My hair was piled up on my head in a messy bun and out of my face which I was grateful about. And then it came to my outfit. I was wearing dark wash, low rise sublimated jeans that showed off my ass but I could still move comfortably in them, with a Juicy Couture red tank top that said 'Kiss me Couture' with kisses all over it, and then topped it all off with my favorite red converse. I think nearly every guys jaw in the room just about hit the floor. It was pretty funny actually.

"Captain, its fine, we all make mistakes. Now please carry on." I sighed. Captain Black took a deep breath and went back to the mission briefing.

"Right, anyway, okay team, we have a new case for you to start on today, and a great one for Lieutenant Swan to begin on." The Captain smiled over at me. "Okay, so down to business. We are all aware of who Aro Volturi is-"I took a sharp intake of breath at the mention of that name.

"Oh hell yeah! Were hunting down that son of a bitch? Sweet!" Emmett exclaimed, interrupting the Captain's speech. Aro? What the hell! I thought he was dead? Captain Black must have got the name wrong or something. Maybe he meant one of his brothers.

"Captain, I'm sorry but I thought I just heard you say Aro Volturi?" I questioned Captain Black. He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow and nodded his head.

"Yes. Why, do you know him Lieutenant?" The Captain fired at me with a suspicious look on his face.

"But that's impossible." I murmured. How could this be happening?

"How is it impossible Swan?" he queried.

"Because he's dead." I replied sharply. Everybody turned to look at me funny then, all with questioning glares.

"Come again Lieutenant?"

"I said he's dead. And I'm the one who killed him. . ." I trailed off with a vacant look on my face. _How can he be alive? I shot him, I watched him fall to the ground right in front of me! There's no way he can be alive! It's impossible! Unless, no, she couldn't of. That bitch! She found him! She saved his life! I knew we should have taken her out while we had the chance! _I mentally berated myself for such foolish actions. God fucking damn it!

"Bella, you need to tell us everything. From the beginning. If you're sure you killed him, and now he's back from the dead, this could be seriously bad. He could be out for revenge on you. . ." Captain Black trailed off looking around the room nervously. I sighed; I suppose I better tell them.

Shit's about to hit the fan when they hear this. . .

I took a deep breath, and then started.

"Okay, so we all know who the Volturi are, yes?" I asked quietly. Everybody in the room nodded their head so I continued.

"Okay, so before I got this job, I was working for the FBI and got sent on an undercover mission to Italy to see what was going on over there. I was sent over with a team of 5 other of the FBI's top agents as my back up. Basically I had to try and get inside the castle walls of Volterra to find out as much as possible about what the Volturi were up to. To get myself inside the castle, I had to go undercover as a criminal, wanting in on the Volturi's plans. To them, I was known as Anna-Maria Greene. Aro was completely oblivious to who I really was and let me in straight away, I then found out everything I needed and relayed it all back to the FBI head quarters." I took a quick breather to take a deep breath to prepare myself for the next bit.

"A month or so after I 'joined' the Volturi, Aro had to go to Spain to carry out a deal with Carlos Hugandes that he had been waiting for. He was going to swap five million dollars for a memory stick which contained data which would give him the power to access every document in the world and the knowledge of what all his enemies were up to. This would mean that he would have been able to know what the FBI was up to at all times so he could work round them. He asked me to join him on this mission and I agreed. I informed the FBI of what was happening and to send more men over so we could get the Volturi and Carlos Hugandes in the act and lock them away for good.

So a week later, we set off for Madrid to seal the deal with Hugandes. The FBI knew our exact location and just as the deal was being finalized they busted in. Aro looked over at me with pure rage in his eyes. I gave him the choice to give me the stick, or they would shoot him. He refused to hand over the stick and because the rest of the FBI was busy dealing with everyone else, I was alone with him and I had no weapons. He pulled a gun out of his pants and pointed it right at my forehead. I needed to act quickly, so I did a roundhouse kick that knocked the gun out of his hands and sent it flying away from us. He then tackled me and sent us flying to the ground. He had me pinned to the floor and I couldn't move. The gun was on the floor not far away from us. I managed to get an arm lose and sent a fist hurtling towards his face, which distracted him enough for me to roll and grab the gun.

He saw I had the gun and put his hands up in surrender. I told him to give me the stick, but he refused again and started to move his hand behind his back. I then noticed he had a second gun down his pants. We both fired a shot. His hit me in the arm first and I fell to the floor holding my bleeding arm. He still stood standing for a bit longer and I thought that by some chance I missed. But then I saw the blood rushing from his chest and he collapsed to the floor." I finished my little story. Everyone was looking at me with a perfect poker face.

"Well Lieutenant Swan, if you're so sure he's dead, why is he planning on breaking into the biggest bank in the world to steal thirty billion dollars worth of money and other goods?" Black questioned. "Has he magically come back from the dead?" Black mocked. Right, he was pissing me off now.

"Are you trying to say I'm lying Captain Black?" I questioned, showing no emotion what so ever.

"Well you obviously didn't kill him if he's planning a major conspiracy did you?" He almost shouted.

"Listen, _Captain_," I spat "I _know_ I shot Aro Volturi, and I _know_ that he fell to the floor and _didn't_ get back up." I said in a deadly calm voice, even though I was about to blow.

"Well then, if you _know _this happened, how is he going to steal thirty billion dollars from the highest security bank in the world?" Black yelled. "Oh, let me guess, is he going to walk through the walls? Is he going to haunt all the guards? Bullshit." Black taunted.

"I don't fucking know!" I exploded, wiping the smug grin from his face and startling everyone else in the room. Black visibly gulped and took a step back.

"I don't know how he is still alive when I shot him okay? I don't know how he is going to break into the bank. But I do know that we need to stop arguing and start thinking about how we are going to stop him." I stated. I looked pointedly at Black and he seemed to shrink back under my gaze. _Fucking good!_

"I agree with Bella, Captain." Emmett spoke up. "Me and my brother's do. There's no point in you pissing Bella off and her walking out on day one. She could give us a lot more information about the Volturi than we already know." Emmett stated firmly. God I love him. Black looked taken aback by Emmett's speech. I guess he doesn't stand up to Black much.

"Well, okay then. I'll, uh, leave you too it." Black said and stormed out of the room.

As soon as I was sure he was not within hearing range, I picked up a chair and threw it at the wall with a frustrated scream.

"Fucking twat!" I shouted. "How fucking dare he!" I continued my rant for a few minutes before I felt a strong pair of arms restrain me as I went to throw another chair through the window.

"Woah Bella! Chill out woman!" I heard Edward chuckle in my ear. I growled at him in annoyance.

"Oooh, feisty. I like a feisty chick." He purred in my ear. I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest.

"Piss off." I sighed.

"That's better. Now, we need to start thinking about what were gonna do. So, anything you can tell us about the Volturi that could help us?" Jasper asked from his position in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, sorry guys. Is he always such a twat?" I asked. They all chuckled.

"Yeah pretty much." Emmett grinned. His grin then faded as he looked directly at me. "Uh, Bells, if you shot Aro, then how the hell is he still alive?" Emmett pointed out.

"I'm not really sure." I said honestly. "But I've got a pretty good idea."

"Go on." Jasper impatiently asked. I had only one word for him, or should I say name.

"Victoria."

**Okay so how was that? Please let me know! Oh and if there is anything you don't understand then please feel free to ask and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**

**Char**

**xxx **


End file.
